Reformation
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Fidget, barely alive, blacks out after dragging himself out of River Thames. An apothecary finds him and takes him home until he heals. She shows him kindness and respect and Fidget likes it. Will Fidget turn good in the end? A theory to why Fidget reformed and joined Olivia and why he can fly again. No Fidget/OC. Flames will be extinguished. On hold until I can concentrate.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I put a poll on my profile. So far I've only had 5 voters (the poll is still up, by the way), and the majority was for Great Mouse Detective. So here it is.**

**I LOVE FIDGET!  
**

**I only own Sylvia. Everything else belongs to Disney.  
**

* * *

One crisp Fall evening, a mouse walked alone the shore, light blue skirt swirling around her legs, enjoying the breeze. Blonde fur covered her body and it stood out against her white blouse. She breathed in, expecting to find fresh air reaching her nostrils, but instead, a pungent stench hit them. The mouse, known as Sylvia, wrinkled her nose against the odour at first, then sniffed harder.

She recognized it not as wet rat, but wet BAT! A bat must've fallen into the river! As soon as this information registered, Sylvia spotted the poor thing, lying face down in the sand.

Sylvia was an apothecary with a passion for healing, so she rushed over and bent to examine the waterlogged creature. He'd fallen from a terribly long height, she could tell because his wing membrane was slightly windburnt. Her eyes strayed down, noticing an almost undetectable raise in his forearm bone. _He's crippled in his wing! _It must have healed oddly the first time it broke. Her eyes went further. _A peg leg! _This bat was a wreck!

Sylvia turned the bat off his face. His eyes were closed, but rimmed with red. _How long ago has this poor creature had a good night's sleep? _His right ear was torn at the top. Sylvia frowned. _Either this bat had a bad childhood, or he's accident prone. _

The mouse's eyes narrowed. No matter, she had to get this bat some medical attention. She heaved the bat onto her back. He was very light and she could feel every one of his ribs. _Undernourished. _He would be a handful. But Sylvia liked challenges. She settled the bat more comfortably on her shoulders and started to walk to her home under the doctor's office.

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know. That was really short... But the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. (And it'll be longer than this...)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter's a bit longer. I may not post for a bit because I'm going to camp for a week. See you in 5 days, fanfiction!**

* * *

Fidget blinked open his large yellow eyes, immediately wishing he hadn't woke up. His entire bat body ached and he felt as though he couldn't move anything but his head. And that he did move.

Looking around himself, Fidget noticed that he was in a simple room with quite a few beds all lined up in a row. A fire crackled warmly in the hearth. A clothesline thing hung in front of it. It held his sweater, single shoe, hat, and scarf. Eyebrows and ears raising, the bat lifted the patchwork comforter up with his right wing and looked underneath, sighing with relief once he found his black trousers still on his thin legs.

Fidget flopped back down on the pillow. The last thing he'd remembered was falling from Ratigan's blimp and water rushing towards him. Fidget gave a little shudder. He now officially hated water.

His yellow eyes landed on a female mouse sitting on a stool by the fire and they narrowed to slits. _Rodents are my enemies._

She turned her dark eyes to him and smiled. Fidget merely glared at her. "Oh good! You're up!" Fidget had not heard many female voices in his lifetime and, accustomed to Ratigan's overly-sugary way of talking, the mouse's voice was like honey on the tongue. Sweet and soothing.

The female continued. "Thank goodness. I was afraid you'd died. You might've if you were left on that beach." The small bat was confused. If he was going to die anyway, why did she bother saving him? He felt his glare lighten a bit, then resumed it with a low growl. The mouse seemed unperturbed. "I'm Sylvia by the way. I'm a healer. What's your name?"

Even with his new hate for rodents, Fidget felt that giving his name was the least he could do for his rescuer. "Fidget." His voice sounded even more raspy than normal. Sylvia smiled again and he had the uncontrollable urge to smile back. But he controlled it.

"Well, Fidget, as much as you may dislike me, you're going to be stuck here for a while. Look at your left wing."

His crippled one. The very wing that made him an outcast among bats, forced to live away from the freedom of the sky, crawling along the ground no better than a deformed rat. He hated even looking at the cursed thing.

But he looked. And what he saw astounded him. His whole wing was covered in a pure white plaster cast and felt extremely heavy. Fidget gazed at it in utter bewilderment. He hadn't broken it in the fall to the river. He didn't know HOW it got broken!

Sylvia explained, "Your wing was crippled. I didn't know if you'd realized or not."

"I can't fly with crippled wing," Fidget snapped at her. "How COULD'NT I know?" Sylvia merely shrugged and went on.

"You must've broken it before and it healed strangely."

How'd she know that? Fidget barely remembered the accident, it had happened so long ago. That was the same night…

_No. Don't think about that. _Fidget scolded himself. He had become quite good at erasing unwanted memories from his mind. That night was DEFINITELY an unwanted memory.

"So I broke your wing in the same place and set it so it would heal properly."

THAT got Fidget mad. "You broke my wing? Why you~"

She interrupted with a tilt of her head. "Don't you WANT to fly again?"

The bat drew back, ending his angry rant abruptly. This strange mouse genuinely wanted to HELP him! But… his wing had been crippled for so long. Would it actually heal? Fidget couldn't dare to hope. He'd hoped once long ago and he'd gotten crushed emotionally.

If his one wing hadn't been in a cast, he would have crossed his arms. "Of course I wanna fly again."

"Well there we go. When it heals, you'll be able to fly." She got up and retrieved something from in front of the fire. "In the meantime, here." She set a tray of food on Fidget's lap and he immediately started to drool. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a real supper. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

That was all the invitation Fidget needed. He started to devour the soup and biscuits at a rapid pace, his yellow eyes never leaving the mouse except to dart down every now and then to see where the food was.

Sylvia studied the poor bat, a tiny smile gracing her face. This creature had obviously been deprived of food, seeing as he was stuffing as much of it in his face as he could. After consuming every bit, the sensation of a full stomach and a warm fire quickly lulled the dark bat to sleep.

Sylvia got off her stool and took the tray from his bed. Quickly washing it and putting it away, she returned to her seat in front of the bat's bed.

She looked at Fidget, worry glinting in her eyes. _How on Earth did he get so roughed up? _His whole body looked like a punching bag! But she sensed that this bat was broken a bit deeper than just bones. His spirit was shattered from some traumatic experience. Sylvia could only hope that Fidget would warm up to her one day and tell her what happened. It wasn't good to keep scarring memories trapped in your brain.

The mouse's eyes drooped. She hadn't had a patient with this kind of injuries for over a year and she'd forgotten how much work it was. She wasn't exhausted, but she was definitely tired. Heaving herself up, she crawled to the bed 2 down the line from Fidget's. If he needed her for something, she wanted to be close by.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**I'm officially off school, so here's my celebration.**

**This chapter will be in two parts because it was getting very long. **

**There is onesided Basil/OC in this, but as it is not the main focus of the story, it is rare that this will occur again.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only Sylvia.**

* * *

Fidget had been there for three days now and had been allowed to walk around, so long as he didn't strain his broken wing. Sylvia's house was cozy and small with a maximum of eight rooms. One was a kitchen, two were bathrooms, one was Sylvia's own room, a sitting room, and the rest were dedicated completely to her patients.

Fidget often watched the nurse take care of minor injuries or sicknesses and always marveled at her knowledge of medicine. She could treat almost ANYTHING! Or so it seemed to the bat. Sylvia had told him that though she was a certified nurse, she still had a lot to learn.

Fidget still didn't quite fully trust Sylvia and he didn't talk much, but he could stand being with her in her house. He liked to watch her happily go about her daily chores. She seemed to never get upset and the crippled bat admired her for that. Sylvia had an optimistic attitude on life, as opposed to Fidget's own pessimistic attitude.

And her smell. Fidget was absolutely astounded at her sense of smell. Sylvia could smell whether an injury was infected or not. She could smell exactly what herbs she had without looking. She could smell when the food she made for her patients was ready and it was always cooked perfectly. It was positively incredible.

One day, Fidget was feeling slightly woozy, so he lay down on his bed while Sylvia got him some pills. Almost as soon as she left, there was a knock on the door. Fidget leaped out of bed, his peg leg thumping against the wooden floor, and yelled, "Syl! Syl! Visitor!"

The female mouse rushed out, some small white objects in her paw. She passed them off to Fidget as she went by. "Swallow one and put the rest on your side table." He took them, hopped back to bed, and downed one of them. He set the remaining two pills back down as Sylvia opened the door.

The wood door opened towards Fidget, so he couldn't see the visitor, but the voice was all too familiar and the bat flattened his ears in hatred.

"Hello, Sylvia. Still as busy as a bee, I presume."

"Why, Basil! What brings you here this fine day?"

Fidget was dumbfounded. She actually KNEW and was FAMILIAR with the cursed detective?! He was suddenly filled with a sense of betrayal.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to tell you about my latest solved case."

"By all means, do come in."

"Thank you." Fidget tensed, becoming completely still except for the rapid rising and falling of his chest and the beating of his heart. The bat and the mouse were mortal enemies. How would Basil react when he saw Fidget? Basil continued, "It all started when~" He stopped dead as he instantly locked eyes with the dark bat.

"YOU!?" The tan rodent cried.

Sylvia stepped up behind him. "Do you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Basil sniffed. Fidget narrowed his yellow eyes to slits, glaring daggers at the pompous vermin.

"How?"

"Long story," the bat growled.

Basil regained his posture, obviously thinking that Sylvia's patient wasn't worth his anger, but still kept an eye on him. Fidget could feel his stare burning a hole through his fur. "But I am suddenly very interested in how YOU got to meet him." Not being the most polite man, Basil seated himself and stared at the apothecary expectantly.

She sighed with a small smile and sat on the edge of a bed. "Three nights ago, I was walking on the beach when I smelled wet bat."

"She has the most incredible sense of smell!" Basil exclaimed to Fidget.

What did that mouse think he was? Blind? "I've noticed." He spat venomously.

Basil didn't seem to take a hint. He continued with a very pointed tone, "Which is why she should be helping me in my cases."

She snorted good-naturedly. "We've been over this before. I only use my talent for peaceful purposes. Chasing criminals all over creation is not peaceful. And besides, isn't that what you have Toby for?"

Fidget cocked his head. They'd been over this? Exactly how far back did these two go? He studied Basil harder as Sylvia went on. The detective's eyes seemed to sparkle every time they met those of the nurse's. The bat giggled inwardly.

_There's more of a reason than sense of smell. This mouse is in love! _He could barely restrain himself from laughing hysterically. _If only Ratigan had known years ago! _Further noting of Basil's attitude towards Sylvia only confirmed Fidget's suspicion. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage when I heal._

Sylvia finished her story and Basil glanced over at Fidget. "I'm terribly sorry, old chap. If I'd known Ratigan threw you~"

"Don't even start." Fidget rasped. How quickly Basil had changed his attitude. Out of pity, no doubt. Fidget didn't want pity. He waddled as best he could to the window, looking out onto the street. He'd served Ratigan for over 7 years, surviving his threats and carrying out orders faithfully and without question. What did he get in return? A one way ticket to the bottom of the river.

Basil had moved on to telling the heroic story of the jailing of Ratigan. The bat tuned out the first three-quarters of it because he'd been there, but by the last bit, he'd swiveled his ears in to listen to the mice talk.

The detective explained his capture of Ratigan in great detail. Detail so great, in fact, that it felt somewhat like exaggeration. _He ain't too modest. _Or maybe he was just trying to impress Sylvia.

When Basil had stopped talking, Fidget turned his gleaming yellow eyes on the rodent. "So the Boss is gone?"

Assuming that Fidget was upset about this, Basil came over and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Yes. Ratigan is gone. I'm sorr~"

The bat cut him off mid-sentence. He whooped and flung himself around the room in a frenzy. "YEAH! No more rats!"

The two mice looked at Fidget rant kind of oddly.

Of course, when one has a peg-leg and a broken wing, one gets tired rather quickly and when Fidget did, he stood unevenly on a bed and panted. _No more boss! No more boss!_ The information could hardly register! He hopped off the bed and staggered when he hit the floor. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd been wondering what would've happened is his old boss had come looking for him after he left Sylvia's company. Now, with the news of Ratigan's imprisonment, he felt 40 pounds lighter. He saw Sylvia clamp a paw over her mouth and giggle.

"I say, Fidget, are you alright?" Basil asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Fine! Fine! Perfectly fine!" The bat twirled on his peg-leg, joy filling every fiber of his being.

"He's having a happy attack." Sylvia explained. "That's his happy dance." Fidget hadn't thought about it like that, but a happy attack seemed like the right way to describe his feelings at the moment. Basil looked as if he didn't quite understand the concept of a happy attack.

The detective glanced out the window and, noting the red-orange sun, leaped up. "Oh, confound it! I meant only to stay for a few minutes! I need to be getting back to Dawson!"

"Why didn't he come along?" Sylvia asked.

"He's not feeling well. Bit of a flu. Nothing to worry about, though. It should be gone in a day or two."

"Oh, that's too bad. Should I go see him? It wouldn't be any trouble."

Basil shrugged. "I suppose so. If you're sure it won't be a bother."

"Of course not. I'll get my bag." She turned to the bat, who was still bouncing up and down in glee. "Fidget, get your scarf and hat."

Said bat's glee melted to astonishment in a split-second. Both he and Basil yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Why not? Fidget's been helpful to me so far."

The bat stared, dumbfounded. Sure, he'd assisted Sylvia with minor injuries before, but he'd never classified himself as her assistant. A warm feeling enveloped him. He liked the idea of being a helper.

Basil, apparently, didn't. "What if Dawson recognizes him and goes into a feverish fit?"

The female mouse held up a syringe. Fidget's ears flicked back when he identified it as a sedative. "That's what this is for." She placed it carefully in her bag. "Hopefully we won't have to use it."

Basil opened the door for her. "After you."


End file.
